Crimson
by ChaoticPawz
Summary: Crimson. The color of his hair. The color of her hair. The color that boils deep within him. The color that she sees when her Auntie Ruby is around wearing her trademark cloak. Crimson Belladonna is her name and she might be able to bring peace to her mother's heart at last. What's in store for Team RWBY with this little bundle of...joy? Warning OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **I'm back with a new story that will be hard for some to stomach _buttt_ I'm getting ahead of myself here so...enjoy this first chapter and I'll be back with another soon!**

 **This story was a commission.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Late into the night rain fell all over the Kingdom of Vale as a dark figure entered a large bar named the _Crow Bar_ with not a care in the Remnant as all eyes stared at the newcomer.

With black hair and a pair of black cat ears sitting on top, the newcomer was drenched from the rain but held a bundle of blankets close to their chest. The Panther made its way over to the bar and sat on top of a stool and looked at the bartender, the Panther's tail wagging from side to side behind them.

"Not a good night to be traveling alone even in Vale, Blakey." The bartender said with a small smirk across her lips.

"You know why I'm here, Yang. No time for jokes please." Blake said and her ears fell back against her hair. "I need to get her inside before she catches a cold."

Yang sighed and looked around the bar she kept up to date as much as she could while her Uncle was out of town. "Yo folks, pay up your tabs and head out for the night. I'm closing early." Yang called out and looked at Blake. "You head on upstairs and I'll meet you there in a few."

"No, Yang, I'll stay with you since I know it doesn't take you long," Blake said and looked away from Yang.

"Blake, be honest with me," Yang said and watched the last of her guests pay their tabs with her coworkers.

"I…I don't want to be alone right now. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come here tonight." Blake whispered and looked down at the small bundle in her arms, red hair poking out from the blankets.

Yang smiled and walked over to one of her trusted coworkers. "Can you finish up tonight, Vel? I have some things to take care of."

Velvet smiled and nodded. "Of course, Boss. Make sure she knows she has us supporting her as well."

Yang nodded and left the key to the bar with Velvet and left to attend Blake. "Come on, let's head upstairs now."

Blake nodded weakly and followed Yang up the stairs to her small apartment above the bar. "Thank you again for taking us in on short noticed, Yang,"

"Blakey, I told you years ago you were welcome in my home anytime," Yang said over her shoulder and pulled out her keys to unlock the door.

"Thought that was 'in your bed anytime' back then," Blake said and smirked at Yang's blush.

"W-well that was back in Beacon and uh…okay okay…I do welcome that now too even with you having her." Yang whispered the last part and walked into her apartment. "It's not much but it is home."

Blake looked around the apartment and smiled. The place had a small kitchen off to the side littered with pizza boxes and beer bottles and attached to another room with a couch and TV and of course Yang's weights. "It fits you." Blake chuckled at Yang's nervous smile. "We won't be here long, I promise. I just didn't know where to go once Sun kicked us out. I just…I didn't cheat on Sun…I…" Blake started to shake as tears fell from her cheeks and the bundle started to cry as well, feeling her mom be sad.

"Hey Blakey… It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you always. I know you didn't cheat on Sun. Heck, we all know you didn't." Yang said and pulled Blake into her arms, careful to not squeeze too tight with the little bundle in Blake's arms. "You and she can take my room tonight and I'll take the couch."

"What's wrong with your guest room?" Blake asked in between tears and nuzzled her face into Yang's neck.

"Heh…I haven't had a chance to clean it since Uncle Qrow has been leaving a lot lately." Yang pulled back and looked into Blake's amber eyes. "I'll clean it tomorrow since we will be closed. I promise." Yang chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

Blake smiled and looked down at her daughter in her arms. "I think…I would like it if you slept with us tonight. Crimson won't understand why her auntie isn't snuggled with her like usual."

Yang's lilac eyes widen and she smiled shyly. "Y-you knew about that?"

"Yeah, Ruby told me how Crimson would fall asleep in your arms just like that when you curled up around her. We both feel safe in your arms, Yang."

Yang slightly blushed at the compliment and looked at Blake. "You know you mean more to me than just my friend and Partner. You are also my family. When you had Crim it didn't change any of that or my feelings for you, Blakey. Hell, I gave up an arm just to keep you safe that day…" Yang looked down at her robotic prosthetic right arm; the yellow and black paint shined slightly under the light and clutched her fist tightly.

"Only you know the truth of what happened to me that day…You never told another soul even when people asked what you saw yet you waited to hear what I told them…Why?" Blake asked and looked from Yang's arm to her red eyes.

"It was your story to tell, not mine. Besides…why would I speak about that horrible night of what that asshole did to you?" Yang whispered and closed her eyes tight.

Blake looked down at Crimson who fell asleep in her arms, Crim's cat ears twitching in her sleep made Blake smile. "Even though he forced me to…that…in front of you…he did give me her."

Yang smiled and grabbed Blake's hand. "Enough of the past, let's head to bed." Yang led Blake and Crim back into her room. "I'll go over to the house to pick up some stuff for you tomorrow?" Yang asked and looked at Blake.

Blake sat down on the bed and stroked Crimson's cheek. "No…I don't want Sun knowing where I went."

"If Sun truly believes you cheated on him then he doesn't deserve you, Blake. Adam forced himself onto you and tortured you and…" Yang sighed and looked down at the floor. "I wasn't fast enough like Ruby to get there in time. That was one of my regrets back then." On that note, Yang left the room to gather more towels and blankets for them.

Blake closed her eyes and held Crimson close to her chest; memories during Beacon's Fall hit her all at once. _I regret leaving that night…without you, Yang…_

"I'm back," Yang said quietly as she entered the room and set down the towels on the desk next to the door. Yang looked over at Blake and smiled at the sight of Blake curled up around Crimson. "Sleep well, Kitten…" Yang whispered and pulled the covers over Blake and Crim, making sure she was still safe and snug in Blake's arms before leaning down to kiss Blake's cheek.

"Yang?" Blake sat up slightly and looked at Yang who was at the bedroom door. "Stay with us…please?"

Yang smiled wide and nodded. "S-sure…" Yang walked over slowly and laid down in front of Blake, looking her in the eyes. "Partners always, right?"

"Always," Blake whispered before falling asleep.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are always welcome~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Warning, the scene below will be a little hard to stomach. This story does have hints on some ships and you might see some in later chapters _buttt_ reading this chapter might show which ship this story will be rooting for. Then again...you never know what will happen in later chapters ;)**

 **This story was a commission.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own RWBY!**

 _"_ _Tell me…Do you bleed?" His voice was dark and cruel and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. "Do you honestly believe a Faunus and Human can be together? Your kind…" He growled low and another voice cried out in pain as a loud smack echoed through the metal room. "She is mine."_

 _"_ _She…will never…belong to…you…asshole." A female's voice said weakly and faced the man standing above her with her arms chained to the wall above her head._

 _"_ _Oh, Yang…what did she ever see in you." He said and narrowed his eyes at Yang as he placed his hand onto the hilt of his sword. "You are weaker than us Faunus. She deserves so much more than a common life with the likes of you." He flashed a grin at her and slammed his fist into her jaw._

 _Yang spat blood onto his boots and stared up at the man with red eyes. "You are worse than the filth under your own boots." She said and gritted her teeth._

 _"_ _Adam…please leave her alone." Another weak voice filled the room and both red eyes fell onto the figure._

 _"_ _Why should I, Blake? She is trying to keep us apart." Adam turned to face Blake and walked slowly over to her. "You want me to spare her?" Adam lifted Blake up to her knees with her chains clanking against the floor and she nodded her head weakly._

 _"_ _Please…I'll do whatever you want. Yang is just…my Partner…" Blake whispered weakly as her amber eyes met Yang's lilac ones. "My best friend…"_

 _Adam clenched his jaw and slammed Blake hard against the wall. "I was once your best friend, your partner, your_ everything _…Maybe it is time I reminded you of what we had." He said with a smirk and pinned Blake between the wall and him as he unzips his jeans._

 _Blake looked at Yang once more with tears in her eyes._ I'm so sorry, Yang…forgive me…

 **-CPz-**

Blake sat up in the bed and was breathing hard as she looked around the room, trying to remember where she was. Her eyes landed on the usual tan jacket Yang wore when she took out her Bumblebee for a ride. _Yang's apartment. That's right._

Blake crawled out of the bed and walked to the door that led to the Yang's small apartment living space and kitchen, no sign of Crimson or Yang. _Where are they?_ Blake thought as worry flooded through her.

Blake slowly made her way over to the kitchen with her eyes scanning the messy counters for her usual source of comfort, something she knew Yang kept in stock out of habit from over the years of living together in Beacon and after what happened during the Fall. Blake shivered slightly from her thoughts traveling to the darkest parts and shook her head to clear her mind. "Where does she keep it now…" Blake said out loud and opened a cabinet, scanning the contents of the wooden insides to find nothing in sight at all. _She doesn't cook anymore?_ Blake turned around and leaned against the counter, looking around the apartment to only see pizza boxes and take out boxes littering the counters and tables. _Oh, Yang…what has become of your eating habits?_

As if on cue the sound of the door being unlocked filled her ears and Blake pushed off the counter once she heard the sounds of laughter and giggles coming from behind the door. "There you two are," Blake said with a smile as her two favorite people came walking into the apartment with bags of food.

"Hey there, Blakey. About time you woke up." Yang said and flashed her grin at Blake before setting down the bags.

"Mummy! I missed you!" Crimson cried out in joy and held her hands up to Blake as the small bag was forgotten on the floor.

Blake walked over and hugged Crimson and smiled. "I missed you too, Crimson." Blake then looked at Yang. "Yeah, it's weird waking up here and…"

"Not there?" Yang looked at Blake and picked up the bag on the floor and smiled. "Yeah, but you know you two are welcome here anytime," Yang said over her shoulder as she put away the items from the bags.

Blake picked up her little panther and sat down on the chairs in front of the counter and Yang, tears forming in her eyes as the build-up of the stress from the past couple of days was finally hitting her at once. "Yeah…You know I'm grateful for last night but…I do have to face him at some point to figure out where to go from here." Blake then looked down at her daughter who was snuggled in her mother's arms. "For us."

Crimson looked up at Blake and smiled. "Mum…where is Daddy? I woke up and found Auntie Yang in bed beside us instead." Crimson said and wrapped her tail around her waist.

Blake's ears drew back against her hair and her amber eyes watched the little panther as she thought of what to say.

"People walk into our lives and form bonds with us but eventually they have to leave…sometimes by choice and sometimes by force. It's okay to cry and miss them or feel hurt and anger towards them but you remember one thing little kitten, it makes you stronger. You will learn later on that you have people here who love you and will always be there for you." Yang said as she reached across the counter with her left hand and held onto Crimson's little hand as her right hand held onto Blake's, understanding in her lilac eyes.

Blake smiled wide at Yang and looked back at her little panther. "Yang is right…You are still too young to understand why but just know your Mommy will always be by your side." Blake hugged Crimson tight in her arms as Crimson snuggled deeper into the embrace.

Amber met lilac eyes at that moment and Blake felt safer than she had in years. Safer than that night when she was in Yang's arms after being rescued from Adam. The nightmare she had last night paled to her daughter's pain of knowing that Sun was no longer part of their lives.

"Sooo…were you looking for this?" Yang asked and pulled out a familiar box, placing it in front of Blake.

 _Menagerie Green Tea._

"You stopped having some here in case I came over?" Blake asked and picked up the box with a small smile.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously and smiled at Blake. "I kinda…drank it. I got hooked on it when you kept making me a cup during your visits and well…"

Blake chuckled and went to stand up before Yang placed her right hand onto Blake's.

"No, I'll make us some," Yang said and set the pot onto the stove. "Besides that little kitten there wants her morning snuggles."

Loud purrs could be heard through the apartment from the small bundle in Blake's arms and Blake couldn't help but smile. Crimson was fast asleep and safe in her mother's arms and didn't give a care in the world right now. Something Blake wished she could also do right about now.

"Here you go," Yang whispered and set down the black mug in front of Blake. "Need help carrying her to the bedroom?"

"No, just carry mine to the couch?" Blake whispered back as she wrapped her arms gently around Crimson and walked over to the couch, sitting down as comfortable as she could get.

"I swear she can sleep through anything," Yang mumbled and handed Blake her mug and sat a little close beside her.

Blake smiled and blew into her mug. "Tell me what I have missed lately with the rest of the team."

Yang flashed Blake a grin and took a sip from her yellow mug. "Rubes is dating our Ice Queen."

"Wait…what? What about Neptune?" Blake asked quietly and looked at Yang before taking a sip from her mug.

"Well…Best if they tell you that themselves." Yang chuckled quietly and looked at Crimson with her tail curled up around her in Blake's arms.

Blake playfully pouted with her ears drawn back and looked down at Crimson with a small smile on her lips. _About time those two got together…only took the Fall of Beacon for them to realize what they had…just like us, Yang…Only I was,_ am _, too scared to admit it to you…Now isn't the time though…_

 **I also have AO3 and will be posting some of my work there - mostly rewrites of my current work with more detail and such - will keep you guys posted!**

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are always welcome~_**


End file.
